Monsoon
Monsoon is one of the antagonists of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. He is one of the Winds of Destruction. Background The man known as Monsoon was born in the early '70s in Phnom Penh, Cambodia. He was raised as a child soldier and was forced to fight in the Killing Fields during the Khmer Rouge regime. During his time as a soldier, he learned that the world is a really fucking cruel place where only those willing to disregard dignity and killing restraints are able to survive. Wanting to take his own advice, Monsoon decided to join a crime syndicate in his homeland and quickly became one of the most infamous criminals in Cambodian history. From drug trades to human trafficking, there wasn't anything illegal that this man hadn't done. One day, after getting involved in a gang shootout, he was mortally wounded, but he was rescued and turned into a cyborg with Magnetic powers. Monsoon's cybernetic makeover was more of a blessing than a curse. Seeing his new abilities, he preferred to join a new line of work for a Private Military Company, as those offer much more money and safety. The PMC he joined was one that went by the name of Desperado Enforcement LLC., a Delaware-based company led in the shadows by Colorado's Senator, Steven Armstrong. Once he joined Desperado, he was able to fully optimize his abilities, and he eventually proved this in his fight against a certain other Cyborg Ninja... Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level ' (Evenly matched and harmed Ripper Mode Raiden. Base Raiden was able to destroy Metal Gear EXCELSUS, which created a massive crater.) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can casually dodge strikes from Raiden's Blade Mode, as well as the faster Ripper Mode.) Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Endured plenty of damage from Raiden in his Ripper Mode.) Hax: Magnetism Manipulation. Intelligence: High (Has a lot of experience as a soldier, has pretty much perfect control of his fighting style, has deep knowledge of philosophy.) Stamina: High (Had a long-drawn-out fight against Raiden.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Fighting Skill:' Monsoon is an extremely capable fighter. Uses Ninjutsu techniques to fool his enemy. An expert user of Sai. Has mastered the powers of his Cyborg Body. A completely restless and vicious fighting style. *'Magnetokinesis:' Gives Monsoon the ability to dodge strikes or blows almost automatically via being able to detach and reattach his body at will. Can pick up and throw large objects such as tanks, choppers, and trucks. Able to merge multiple structures into one massive object using Lorentz's Force. *'Cyborg Body:' Monsoon's body has the peculiar ability to separate all of its limbs at will. Can turn himself into a torrent of body parts and hurl himself at his opponent. Other limbs can act as a separate entity. Techniques None notable. Equipment *'Dystopia:' A pair of Sai with magnetic properties that can deliver magnetic discharges. Can be ejected for long-range strikes. Able to momentarily stun opponents. *'Smoke Bombs:' A ninja tool that fills the entire room with thick smoke that can block infrared vision. The smokescreen makes him almost undetectable. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can pick up huge monuments with his magnetism. *Casually picks up tanks and choppers simultaneously. *Can lift an amalgamation of tanks, explosive barrels, and other metallic objects. *Can perform higher leaps than Raiden can. Speed/Reactions *Fast enough to effortlessly dodge enhanced Blade Mode speed. *His magnetism allows him to dodge nearly anything thrown at him. Durability/Endurance *He is able to endure many attacks from Raiden in his final body. *Took hits from Raiden in his Ripper mode. *Likely comparable, if not superior, to all the other members of the Winds of Destruction. *Able to endure many direct attacks to his weak spot. *Before being turned into a cyborg, survived being a victim of a shootout. Skill/Intelligence *Unlocked Raiden's Ripper Mode *Is arguably the most powerful out of the likes of Mistral and Sundowner. *One of the toughest foes Raiden has faced to this day. *Was raised as a child soldier. *His criminal record puts him way above any regular gang member. *Used to be a member of a Cambodian crime syndicate. *Became one of the most important members of Desperado. **So important that Desperado keeps a spare body with a replica of his mind as an AI. *Has a deep knowledge of philosophy, with his favorite author being Richard Dawkins. Powerscaling Monsoon is one of the strongest characters in Metal Gear Rising, given that he is one of the few that have canonically pushed Raiden into using his Ripper Mode. Weaknesses *Arrogant to the point of leaving himself open *Magnetism reactions can be nullified with EMP charges. *If hit hard enough he can split apart. *99% of his body is cyborg, but the 1% is human is his head. *His head is a weak-point for his magnetism to split apart. Sources Arachnide-le-Spider's DeviantArt (Permission given to NocturnBros) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Konami Category:Metal Gear Category:Cyborgs Category:Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Magnetism Manipulators Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Soldiers Category:Multi-City Block Level